


Hit Me Baby One More Time

by quoth_the_ravenclaw



Series: Kinktober Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Safewords, Spanking, Ushijima nice kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoth_the_ravenclaw/pseuds/quoth_the_ravenclaw
Summary: Kinktober Day 1: Spanking   “Would that not be painful?” He asks.  Yamaguchi snorts. “That's kind of the point.” Yamaguchi wants to try something. Ushijima is amendable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You come up with a better title at 2 am.

There first time they talk about it, Ushijima simply stares at Yamaguchi, confusion written across his face. 

“Would that not be painful?” He asks.

Yamaguchi snorts. “That's kind of the point.”

Ushijima says nothing, now starting down at his own palm with a frown.

Yamaguchi signs. “If it makes you uncomfortable, we don't have to.”

Ushijima shakes his head. “It is not that I don't want to. I... would like to think about it.”

Yamaguchi nods. It's better than the flat out no he was expecting. Besides, he thinks as he settles on Ushijima’s lap to kiss him deeply, there are plenty of other things they can do in the meantime.

*

The second time they talk about it, they are eating dinner. In _public_.

“I have thought about it,” Ushijima says as Yamaguchi reaches across the table to steal a gyoza from his plate. “We should have a safeword.”

Yamaguchi’s chopsticks clatter to the table. “W-what?”

“When I spank you,” Ushijima clarifies. “We should have a safeword.”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi says. He swears he can feel the eyes of the little old lady running the register boring a hole into his skull.

“I’ve been researching. Pain play can be intense, and it is best to take precautions,” Ushijima says, sipping his tea like he didn’t just bring up _spanking Yamaguchi_ in the middle of their favorite restaurant and _oh god_ Yamaguchi can never show his face here again. 

“I have heard the color system is good for beginners,” Ushijima says.

Yamaguchi chokes on his udon.

“Would you like one of my gyoza?” Ushijima asks.

Yamaguchi just nods dumbly. He spends the rest of dinner mourning his favorite restaurant and pretending the blush across his face is from the spice.

*

The third time they talk about it, it’s not so much a discussion as it is Yamaguchi laid out on Ushijima’s bed, gasping as hands grip his ass and moaning out a breathy _“Toshi, please.”_

Ushijima’s sits up. His eyes are sharp and intent, focused entirely on Yamaguchi. It makes a shiver run down his spine.

“Would you like me to-”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi whines, arching his back.

“Do you remember the colors?”

“Yellow to slow down, red to stop.”

“And you know you may use them at any time, for any reason,” Ushijima says.

“Yes,” Yamaguchi says with a huff. It’s sweet, how much Ushijima cares about doing this right, how much Ushijima cares about _him._ But right now Yamaguchi doesn’t want sweet, he wants his boyfriend to bend him over his knee and spank him until he can’t do anything but cry and beg for mercy.

“Pants off,” Ushijima says. Yamaguchi scrambles to reply. He hesitates for a moment before dragging his briefs off as well, left in just his socks and t-shirt. Ushijima watches him. He makes no move to undress.

A strong hand closes around his wrist, and Yamaguchi suppresses a shudder as Ushijima tugs him closer and pulls him into his lap, moving him as easily as if he weighed nothing.

Yamaguchi is already hard, and he bites back a whimper as his erection brushes against the rough fabric of Ushijima’s trousers. Ushijima is aroused too, he can feel it, and it sends a spark of pride through his system.

Ushijima places a large palm on Yamaguchi’s naked ass, and Yamaguchi can’t stop the way his whole body shivers in anticipation. _God_ , they haven’t even started yet, and already he feels like he’s on fire, Ushijima’s hand a hot iron, ready to brand him.

“How many?” Ushijima asks.

Yamaguchi blinks, trying to think through the fog of the arousal. In the end, all he manages is a mumbled _“huh?”_

“How many can you take?” 

_As many as you’ll give me_ , Yamaguchi wants to say. But that’s not practical, especially not for their first time doing this, and _oh_ he thinks that first means more than one and oh god he hopes they can do this more than once.

The palm on his ass hand runs up the length of his spine, then back down, drawing him back to reality for the moment.

“Ten,” He decides.

Above him, Ushijima nods. “Count them for me,” he says, and that’s all the warning Yamaguchi gets before Ushijima’s hand lifts and comes cracking back down.

Yamaguchi lets out a sharp cry, everything electric and alive within him all at once. Ushijima’s hand lingers, then squeezes, reminding him of his job.

“One,” he counts.

The next strike lands on his other cheek. He stammers out a breathy _“two.”_

Ushijima pauses, runs both hands over the blooming red of Yamaguchi’s ass. “Color?” He asks.

“Green,” Yamaguchi says without hesitation. “You can- you can go harder. I know you can.”

Something in Ushijima’s gaze hardens, bristling at the challenge. The next two swats come in rapid succession, hitting just the tops of his thighs. Yamaguchi counts them both, even as he buries his face into the comforter. Ushijima gently runs one hand through his hair as the other comes down on his ass, and when Yamaguchi calls out a ragged “five” his voice is garbled with unshed tears.

“You are doing so well,” Ushijima rumbles. Yamaguchi can feel the vibrations of his voice all the way down to his toes.

At six, Yamaguchi is writhing. At seven, he is sobbing into the sheets.

“Color?” Ushijima asks.

“Green, _green!_ ” Yamaguchi cries, body squirming helplessly in Ushijima’s lap. Another strike comes down, and his body bucks, unsure whether to arch up into the painful pleasure of Ushijima’s palm or grind down onto the glorious friction of Ushijima’s erection.

“Two more,” Ushijima murmurs. All Yamaguchi can do is nod.

“N-nine!” He chokes out as Ushijima’s palm comes down hard across both cheeks. Ushijima doesn’t lift it immediately. Insteads, he begins rubbing his hand up and down, fingers dipping between Yamaguchi’s cheeks. It’s too much, Yamaguchi can’t take the stimulation, not when his body is alight with nerves like this.

“Please,” He cries out, with no idea what he’s asking for.

“You’re so close,” Ushijima says. A single finger trails down Yamaguchi’s crack, passing his hole to press down on his perenium. Yamaguchi wails.

“Please- Toshi, _please-_ if you- _I_ -”

“You may come,” Ushjima says, bringing his hand down for the final strike.

Yamaguchi does.

*

Afterwards, Yamaguchi wakes to the feeling of Ushijima rubbing lotion into his sensitive skin. He hisses as the sensation,

“I’m sorry, I did not mean to hurt you,” Ushijima says.

“No, no, it was good - god, it was so good,” Yamaguchi says, suddenly giddy. A laugh bubbles out of him, and then he can’t stop, giggling into the sheets while Ushijima stares on.

“So… you enjoyed it?” Ushijima asks.

Yamaguchi hides his smile in the comforter and nods. “Yeah. God, yes.”

Ushijima leans down to place a kiss to his neck. “I’m glad. I… enjoyed it as well.”

Yamaguchi peaks one eye open then to see the stain on the seat of Ushijima’s pants. His eyes widen. “You mean you-”

“Yes,” Ushijima murmurs. He’s blushing almost as much as Yamaguchi. “Seeing you like that- having you trust me like that. It was… overwhelming.”

Yamaguchi reaches a hand out to grab his boyfriend and draw him into a kiss. It’s slow and sloppy, but neither of them mind.

“So,” Yamaguchi murmurs when they break apart. “Does that mean we can do it again?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a day late because I didn't even know kinktober was a thing until this morning, but better late than never.
> 
> Unbeta'd, so please let me know if you spot any typos!


End file.
